Don't Screw The Maid
by SilentTearsGentleTouches
Summary: Stefan is looking for a new house cleaner and Elena is perfect for the job. Damon catches her eye and he likes the idea of having a human maid in the house. Stefan has a hard time controlling his brother, while Damon has a hard time controlling himself from Elena.
1. Chapter 1

The Salvatore's mansion, it's massive and has the old time Victorian look to it. It's beautiful and I can't believe the owners of this house want me to come and clean it. It's not something I would agree to do on a regular basis, but this summer it's been hard finding a job and when I ran into Stefan at The Grille he said he was looking for someone to help clean the house.

"I don't want you to feel degraded or anything you can come wearing whatever you like, I just knew the house needed some TLC and since you are looking for a job I would be more than willing to let you come out to the house to clean," His smile was wide and friendly. I'd just ran into him, he must have recently moved into the house.

"Is it just you and your brother who live there?" I questioned curiously wanting more answers from him. Stefan pauses for a moment.

"Yes, it was passed down to my brother and I, our uncle who last owned the house, just passed away and we have agreed to take it and stay in town for a while," His smile was almost infectious even with the sad news he had just given me.

"I'm sorry to hear about your uncle, but I would be more than happy to help clean," I smiled right back with him.

Now standing here in front of the massive piece of architecture I knew it was going to take all summer to manage a house such as this. Approaching the front door I'm hit with a wave of nerves. I've never done something like this and I don't want to look like a fool. I straighten out my jeans and my blouse with my palms as I knock on the front door with ease. Something in the woods catches my attention for a brief moment, but only brief when a cool calm voice brings me back.

"You must be the house cleaner," looking back I'm greeted with deep intense blue eyes staring into mine, it's unnerving yet I can't pull my gaze away. Coming at a loss for words I gaze this man up and down. He's tall, with shaggy raven hair that falls in front of those eyes, his lips part as my eyes travel down his body quickly only to meet his gaze once again.

"Yes, hi, I'm Elena Gilbert, I met with your brother Stefan a few hours ago and he told me to stop by and come take a look at the house," When I finally find the right words to say I can feel the blood rushing into my cheeks as I notice this man smirking at me. He must be Stefan's brother.

"Oh Stefan, you're maid is here," He calls behind him in a mocking cheerful way. He looks back at me with those alluring eyes "Please come in," His tone is dark, my insides clench as an unknown desire rises up through my belly.

Stefan emerges through one of the rooms and smiles down at me.

"Hi, thank you for showing up on such short notice, would you like a tour of the house?" Stefan strolls forward and his brother slips out of sight I had no idea that both owners would be so handsome and so young.

Stefan walks me through each room slowly giving me a little history in the process, everything on the inside is just as beautiful as on the outside. I could look at each room for hours just trying to gather all the hard craftsmanship that has been put into each room. Stefan escorts me to the bedrooms upstairs and the bathrooms. The furniture has been modernized along with the bathrooms, but the woodworking of each room and the windows still have that authentic feel to it.

"So what exactly would you like me to do on a daily basis?" I question as he returns us to the foyer.

"Well, you don't have to come in every day if you don't want, every other day will do just fine, but mostly dusting, vacuuming, making the beds general stuff like that," His demands don't seem to difficult or anything that I can't handle. He crosses his arms across his chest avoiding eye contact with me by looking around. Maybe I make him nervous being here, or maybe he's not used to confrontation, he's much different than his brother.

"It's really no trouble at all, I don't mind cooking either if that's something that you would want me to do," I announce shyly. It wasn't something they asked for but it's something I'd be willing to do while I'm here. Stefan pauses for a moment before saying anything, a strange look crosses his face, but is discarded quickly.

"No, that won't be necessary Ms. Gilbert," How formal of him.

"Please call me Elena," I smile and he smiles right along with me. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your brothers name," I mutter and look around seeing if I can find him. He seemed to have disappeared after I entered the house, maybe he doesn't like me. The thought makes me frown.

"Damon, I have to apologize about him, he can be a little rude at times. I wouldn't worry about him too much he probably won't even be around when you're here," Stefan reassures me. Something strange tugs at my heart, I wanted to get to know his brother a little more, there was something about him that just pulled me to him. "Would you like to come back tomorrow around 1:30?" Stefan breaks me out of my thoughts and I look at him a little dazed.

"Yes of course that would be perfect," He smiles as he walks me to the door.

"And thank you again for doing this, the house really needs it," He opens the door for me and I notice how close he is to me.

"No, thank you. I really needed this job I don't want to sit around the house all summer babysitting my little brother," I stifle a laugh and turn to leave.

"Don't forget your purse," I turn back to see Damon at the door way, his eyes still as dark as when I first encountered him. He never takes his eyes off me as he hands me my purse. Once again I'm at a loss for what to say.

"See you tomorrow Elena," The way my name rolls off his tongues sends foreign chills down my spine. I walk away perplexed, wondering ever so slightly if this is the right thing to do. Of course it is, I'm making money and I don't even have to cook! I walk slowly back to my car replaying the words he spoke to me before I left, in my head.

_"See you tomorrow Elena," _

I drove home, already a little giddy about what was in store for me tomorrow.

**Damon's Point of View **

"What was that all about?" baby brother stood at the door staring at me like I'd just done something criminal. I took a quick sip of my bourbon and continued to the family room to pour me another glass.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Stefan, please feel free to indulge me," I couldn't care less what he thinks or has to say to me.

"That little stunt you just pulled on our new house cleaner," He stood at the entrance way glaring at me.

"Cool your jets, I was only having fun," I toss back most of the burning alcohol, it's sates the burning desire I had just a few moments ago, but only slightly.

"Don't get any ideas Damon, she's here for work purposes only and that's it. Don't think that you can come in and swoop her off her feet and compel her,"

I gasp sarcastically "How dare you accuse me of such things brother, I would never," I make my self comfortable on the couch and continue to toy with my brother.

"Cut the crap Damon, I know exactly how you are and if you think for a second that you can just-"

"Wait hold on a moment, are you threatening me?" He's standing before me, oh Stefan you think you are stronger than me? I stand facing him, now glaring right back at him.

"What does it look like, brother," He retorts, his voice low. I grab him forcefully by the throat holding him upright.

"Don't think for a second that you are stronger than me, and don't think you have the right to tell me what to do," He struggles against my grip and throw him back forcefully against the wall. "Don't test me brother, if you don't like the way I do things around here, then you can pack your things and leave," I return to my position on the couch.

"She's just looking for a job Damon, she doesn't need or want your baggage," Stefan stands from the floor and the mess that he's made.

"Good, then I can just compel her to forget after I've had my fun, don't worry brother you can have a shot at her after I'm done," I scroll through some messages on my phone. I watch as Stefan goes to clean up the mess he made from me throwing him to the wall.

"Leave it, Elena can clean it up tomorrow as her first task," I grin knowing how much I infuriate my brother and how easy it is to get a stir out of him.

Stefan storms out of the room and I can't keep that smile off my face. I can't wait for Elena to return tomorrow, finally the house will be a little more lively with fresh warm human blood walking around here.

A/N: Hey guys! Just randomly got this idea today thought I would throw it together. Tell me what you think so far and all that jazz. I think I'm going to keep with just Elena's perspective for the rest of the story but I wanted Damon's in this one to show the brother tense and them discussing Elena. So! Leave me some feedback and I will update as soon as I can. Happy Holiday's everyone :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the feedback on the first chapter! I feel really good about this story so I wanted to get the next chapter out to you guys quickly. Having all this free time is so enlightening. Enjoy :D**

**Elena's Point of View **

I'm dressed casually in jeans and a loose T-shirt. I came exactly when Stefan said I should come. He told me that I didn't need to bring any supplies because everything I would need would already be at the house.

"Welcome back Elena," Stefan welcomes me warmly back into the house. I'm still struck at how beautiful it is, I really can't wait to spend my time learning more about this house and maybe even the owners.

I feel the blush rise into my cheeks as I walk in.

"Well the first order of business I guess would be dusting," Stefan speaks softly crossing his arms and looks a little shy or nervous. Maybe there is something about me being here that is unsettling. He laughs breaking the awkward silence that has come between us.

"Damon and I aren't one's to really clean or anything like that, um we weren't ever brought up that way," He smiles shyly casting his gaze down towards the floor. It makes me wonder what their background consists of. That may be a conversation for another time.

"Well here is a dust rag, some wood cleaner, if there is anything else you need, feel free to find me. I'll be in the library if you need me," He casually slips into another room looking around slowly. I push the hair behind my ear and take the dust rag in my hand and start with the main hallway. This really isn't a horrible job, I don't have to deal with a lot of people in a store, or work as a waitress at the Grille getting paid in tips. Here I can kind of keep to myself with my own thoughts and I can have a good look around while I do it. Taking a deep breath in, I pull out my iPod and slip the white headphones into my ears and put on Imagine Dragons.

I fall into a rhythm as I dust from one room to the next, not needing anything from either of the Salvatore brothers and my hand moves to the sound of the music.

"Imagine Dragon's huh?" I gasp dropping the can of wood cleaner. Damon is standing directly behind me and when I turn to face him he's grinning wildly.

"Um yeah," I hadn't realized that my music was playing that loudly. "I'm sorry I'll turn it down I didn't mean to distract you," What is it with this guy and him staring at me. He cocks his head to the side, there is a playful look in those eyes.

"Your music wasn't what distracted me Elena," He looks me up and down again very noticeably and I shift uncomfortably where I stand not sure whether or not to continue cleaning.

"Is there something I can do for you Mr. Salvatore?" I cast my gaze away from him because when I look at him I lose all coherent thoughts. I hear him step forward, I can feel his eyes all over me and for some reason that brings a warm tingling sensation deep in my belly.

"Actually yes there is something you can do for me," His breath runs over my forehead and I feel my knees physically weaken. I've never been this affected by a man before. "Look at me Elena," He hisses low and under his breath. Without hesitation my eyes flicker up to his and I almost feel as if I'm frozen at the spot, like he has complete control over me. All the warning signs in my brain are going off that I should run like hell. But my body seems to betray me and I can already feel myself leaning in.

"Damon," Stefan is in the room, I hadn't even noticed. I blink a few times and step back. I stammer and step away from them both and quietly dash off to another room to continue my cleaning.

What the hell was that about Elena? I don't even know the guy, I'm not here to pick up anyone, I'm simply here to clean and that's it. I don't want or need to get involved with anyone at this point. I just broke up with Matt and I knew how much that crushed him and it wouldn't be fair for him if I just started looking again, I needed that alone time for myself to recover from the last one. I run my fingers through my hair and take a well needed deep breath. What was that though? Damon had the strangest effect on me, he wasn't even doing anything and he was pulling me in. Those alluring eyes, his strong musk that was a mix of Damon and some kind of cologne. I shook my head trying to clear away the thoughts and focus on the task at hand.

I hadn't realized how long I had been cleaning, but I had perspired slightly and my hair was damp.

"You've done enough today Elena, thank you," Stefan approaches me. I was just finishing vacuuming the living room. I smile kindly up at him. Stefan doesn't intimidate me as much as Damon and he has a friendly demeanor about him. "Can I get you a glass of water?" He asks already turning towards the kitchen. I nod exasperated, but it was a good days work.

He comes back handing me a tall glass of ice water, I glance up at him through my lashes. Stefan is also very good looking, I will admit that but he doesn't give me the same effect that Damon gives me. The way I react towards Damon is slightly frightening and concerns me wondering if he is dangerous. I feel much more comfortable and safe around Stefan.

"Thank you again for letting me do this, I really needed to get out of the house, I love reading but sometimes being coped up in my room for so long can get boring," I physically and mentally relax in his presence. Stefan takes a seat across from me crossing his leg over the other.

"Ah I understand how that can be, I need to get out and take a walk, even if it's just for a little while, the fresh air is welcoming," Stefan smiles again and his smile reaches his eyes. I take this time to look him up and down. He also has a toned muscular body, his dirty blonde hair flipped up. He has a nice pair of sideburns that flatter his face. His jawline is sturdy and strong. Stefan has the look that he can be very serious a lot of the time, but also that he can relax and unwind.

"So what are you going to do with this big house then? Are you going to stay and live out the rest of your life here with your brother?" I question myself wondering whether or not it is safe to bring him up. Stefan and Damon don't seem to be on the best of terms with one another, maybe it's just a brotherly thing. Stefan's brow furrows and his smile is replaced with an unwelcome frown.

"Ah I don't think I could live out the rest of my days here with my brother,"

"What about me?" My breath catches in my throat as Damon strolls into the room, him just walking in makes the tension and nerves build inside me and that little action catches Damon's eye. He notices every little thing that I do and that's what intimidates me the most. He casually walks into the room with a glass in his hand. He sits down next to Stefan and pats him on the knee.

"Oh don't stop talking just on my account," He grins and tosses back the rest of what I believe is alcohol.

"Nothing you don't already know Damon," Suddenly I feel uncomfortable with the two of them sitting across from me staring at me like they expect me to say something.

"Well I should probably head out, I don't want to be a burden," I stand quickly as do both of them. I eye them both carefully seeing what they will do next.

"Don't run away so quickly Elena," Damon speaks his voice low sending those desirable chills up my spine. I try and shake the feeling off, but I know that's not happening as long as he stands there staring at me. Stefan glares at his brother knowing exactly what he is doing.

"Can we get anything for you before you leave?" Stefan steps in breaking the strange tension in the room. I pause looking between the two brothers.

"Um no I don't think so, I think I'll just head home and have a nice shower," I inwardly kick myself for saying something that could come across personal and really none of their business. Damon smiles wickedly at my comment and Stefan once more glares at his brother, that's probably where all the creases in his forehead come from, him always frowning at Damon. I can see how at times he would be difficult to manage.

"Um I'll just come back in two days then?" I question awkwardly staggering towards the front door.

"That would be just fine," Stefan puts his word in first before Damon has time to say anything provocative. I nod slowly and open the front door turning away from the two conflicting brothers. I wonder if it has been like this their whole life.

"Can't wait to see you again Elena, it was a real pleasure," How could just a few words send my blood boiling with desire and lust. It was the way he spoke and those damn eyes. Things would be much better if he just walked around with a blindfold. I giggle inwardly and they both look at me with confusion. I shut up and close the door behind me. Taking this job was probably the most stupid thing I've done yet, but now that I have it and the two Salvatore brothers have piqued my interest there is no turning back now.

After getting home and taking a nice warm shower, it's already time for bed. I curl up into my blankets and pull out _"Tale of Two Cities" _

"Elena did you throw my clothes in the dryer?" Jeremy pops his head in through the door. My little brother is finally staying out of trouble this summer, at least that's to my knowledge so far. I think he got it all out of his system this past school year.

"Yeah Jer, they should be done in the morning," I smile up at him. Him and Jenna are the only two family members that I have right now and I want to hold on to them as long as I can. They both mean so much to me.

"Cool," He leaves the door open just a crack. I breathe a sigh of relief, dealing with the Salvatore brothers today was exhausting on my mental and emotional state. Finishing a chapter in my book I close it and snuggle into my warm sheets. I can't get those eyes out of my head. I keep thinking about how close he got to me, how warm and inviting he was. I wanted his touch, and it was strange how badly I wanted it. I've never desired a man so quickly and as much as I do Damon. I close my eyes trying to let the darkness and sleep take over, but I can't stop thinking about him. I grumble inwardly to myself.

"He's just a man, there is nothing special about him, I need to get over this stupid desire. He probably doesn't even like me,"

He holds my hips in his hand pulling me against his body. Our hips meet and I can feel his erection press against his zipper. I toss my head back against his black sheets gripping the mattress as he looms over me. His eyes are dark and burning with hot desire. He wants me, he wants me just as much as I want him.

"Damon," I groan running my hand down his toned stomach to the top of his jeans tugging wanting them off.

"Hush, let me," His grin is malicious and hot. His movements are slow making me crave and want him even more. He's doing this to me on purpose.

"Please," I grind myself against him once more trying to get a rise out of him, pushing him to the edge like he has done to me.

Damon crawls onto the bed, his zipper undone along with the bottom, the temptation is killing.

"I told you to be quiet," Forcefully he presses my arms to the bed by wrists. He captures my throat in his mouth skimming his teeth over my hot tender flesh. I writhe against him trying to get some kind of friction. Damon pushes my legs apart with his knees while his other hand removes his jeans. He spring free and my lips part and my breathing is heavy. I've never wanted this more than I have now. His eyes search mine and his breathing is almost as rapid as mine.

"Are you sure you want this," He breathes against my mouth. I nod quickly wanting him to touch me, I want this and he's teasing me.

"Answer me Elena," He growls taking hold of my face making me look into those deep blue eyes, I nearly fall apart.

"Yes," I can hardly find my voice with all this built up tension. I will not last I can see that already. That smile is back and his actions are quick. Yes!

And just like that I'm woken by my alarm clock. Dammit! My breathing is still quick and my skin is lightly covered in sweat. I throw my covers off me and grumble, the tension everything building so quickly. That dream was so vivid, so real. I didn't know my sub conscience could get the better of me like that. I come to notice how damp my panties are and blush tossing them aside to get a new pair. Geesh, I need to get a grip. I don't even know this guy and I already my inner self wants to get into his pants.

**A/N: :D Whelp! Hope you guys liked it. Keep thank you for the support, reviews would be lovely so I know what you guys think! I love feedback and commentary. My writing will always need changes. Happy Holidays to everyone! Here is my gift to you. 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews and favorites and all that lovely jazz! I'm going to keep the chapters coming. Here's Chapter 3. Enjoy :D

I pull Damon's cover up and flattening out all the wrinkles. Feeling his black sheets underneath my fingertips now takes me back to the erotic dream that I had two nights ago. I groan inwardly and shift uncomfortably. Even being in his room makes me feel uncomfortable, but this is my job and I need to do it no matter the circumstance.

"Something bothering you Elena?" Damon saunters into the room. I watch how he walks as he moves closer to me. He's wearing dark tight jeans that hug him in all the right places. His black t-shirt is loose, his raven hair is messy but in a way that looks good on him. He's smirking and his eyes are peering into mine. I step back hitting the bed with my butt. I don't want to be this close to him and his bed at the same time. It's a dangerous pairing.

"Um, no I was just finishing up in here," I say strongly trying to keep my composure and not look weak. I don't want to look weak in front of this man, he intimidates me enough as it is. I make no attempt to move away, his gaze keeps me locked in place. That smirk also stays in place. He can see behind my charade of trying to appear strong. He keeps steadily getting closer to me. My breathing escalates as I put my hands behind me and stable myself on the bed. Shit, I need to get out of here before I loose all sensible thoughts and control.

"You seem to be having a hard time straightening out the folds in the bed, here turn around and let me show you," He's so close, his scent is intoxicating. I don't know why I listen to him but I do and turn. He steps up right behind me pressing himself into me. Damon pushes me against the bed with his body as his arms reach around me and straighten out the wrinkles that I missed. This is hot, his erection presses into my backside and I inhale sharply. I feel him smile into my hair. Damon places his hands on top of mine and guides them over the smooth fabric, why is this so hot. He leans down and breathes into my ear. My eyes slip shut, his body is so over powering. I just want to lay down and let him take me right now.

"You smell so good Elena, you know I can help you with other chores around the house," He removes one hand and slides it up my side slowly and down around my hip pulling it quickly back against him. The movement has my body melting against his. I can't contain to the moan that slips past my lips when he rotates his hips against my backside. With the hand that is still holding onto mine on the bed, he slips his fingers through mine. I'm loving his slow movements. Right now I'm all his and he could take me swiftly if he wanted. Damon tips my head to the side exposing my neck. I so badly want him to kiss me, or take his pants off one of the two.

"You're skin is so flawless and smooth, I could run my tongue over every inch of you," His voice is low and guttural and makes my insides clench . I wonder if this is just another dream that I'm having. In a quick motion Damon has me turned around facing him, his eyes burning with desire. I can't help but stare back as I wait for his next move. He has me in the palm of his hand and he knows it.

"Elena, I want you to continue cleaning the house , but I want you to think of me while you do it and I want you to think about this moment and how my body felt on yours," I hear his words and I feel like I'm stuck in a trance. I blink and the next second he is gone. I take a step back trying to asses the moment that just transpired in the bedroom.

"Is everything okay Elena?" Stefan pops his head into the room looking a little more anxious than I would have thought. His hands were on my hips pulling me against him. I close my eyes for a brief moment reliving that little scenario. I take a deep breath and try and steady myself. "Elena?" Stefan walks further into the room. He looks at me like there is something wrong with me.

"I'm sorry, yes I'm fine, I just had some trouble straightening out the bed and Damon came to help me, but I'm not exactly sure where he went," I push my hair behind my ear and look around once more for any traces of Damon, it was odd how quickly he disappeared, in a way that could be considered supernatural. Stefan looks around as if not sure what to say or do next. I can't keep the blush from my cheeks, Stefan must notice how flustered I look right now. My body is on fire and all I want is something to relieve this built up tension.

"I should get back to work," awkwardly keeping my eyes to the floor as I exit Damon's bedroom. I'm sure Stefan knows that there is something going on between Damon and I, it's obvious. I need to keep my mind focused on my job, but as I find myself cleaning and dusting I can't stop picturing his body looming over mine, the intoxication that his body brings to my senses. It's overpowering.

**Damon's Point of View **

"Damon what the hell did you do to her?" Stefan storms into the room with his usual furrowed brow and frown. I glance up at him and continue to flip through one of Stefan's old journals.

"I didn't do anything to her Stefan, she was just making my bed and I figured she needed my help, so I helped her,"

"Dammit Damon! Leave her alone, she's an innocent human being. She has no idea who we are, and you can't be compelling her to do what you want. Do you want me to start giving her things with virvain in it?"

"Whoa now brother, don't you think that's a little extreme? I'm only having a little fun, I don't plan on hurting her that much. Relax,," Stefan steps closer, he's almost intimidating, almost.

"I'm serious, she's not some item that you can play around with," I glare at my brother with interest, he's up to something.

"Why is it that you care so much Stefan?" There's something that he's not telling me and I can see that perfectly clear on his face. "Do you have a crush on this girl?" I can't help the smile that makes it self know on my face. I burst out in quick laugh. "I can't believe it, you've got a crush on a human! Well good luck with that one bro. Wait until she finds out what you are," Stefan isn't saying much so I believe I have cracked the code. I stand amused with how things are turning out. I have Elena melting in the palm of my hand, I haven't even had to use compulsion that much, and here I have Stefan trying to watch out for this girl.

"Damon, please just drop this okay, you were probably right. I don't even know why I hired a cleaning lady. I'll just let her go and tell her that her services are no longer needed," Stefan starts to head towards the bathroom where Elena is currently mopping the floor. I stop him before he gets too far.

"Don't even think about getting rid of this girl now. You are the one who gave her this job, just think how crushed she would be if she found out she was no longer wanted," I decided to give my brother the guilt trip. He stops his advancement towards Elena.

"Now, just let her do her job and let me do mine," I was having too much fun with all this. I knew Stefan knew that I was getting under Elena's skin, it wasn't hard to notice her blushing every time she ran into me, in fact.

I took place in the door way right as she was about to exit. I catch her by surprise as usual. She glances up at me and immediately looks down to the floor trying to hide her blush, I love when she blushes, that sweet blood rushing to her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," She stops to look up at me once more with those big brown beautiful doe eyes. I know she's thinking about what happened between us up in my room, I compelled her to think about it. What I wouldn't give to have her sprawled out on my bed. Something stirs in me, but I don't give anything away.

"Don't apologize, you are merely doing your job," I step out of the way to let her pass. Hurriedly she moves away from me. I know I should lay off for today, but I can't seem to help myself, it's been way too long since a beautiful woman such as herself has roamed these halls.

**Elena's Point of View**

I sit quietly at their kitchen table sipping my tea hoping to calm my emotions. I can't stop thinking about him, it's getting to the point where I can't even think straight, maybe I should go home early and try and sleep this off or something. I grip my mug, this is so childish, he's just a man and I'm acting like a stupid teenager about this whole thing.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything more?" Stefan probes me with questions making sure I'm alright. I bring my mug to my lips and nod taking a slow steady sip. I'm hoping this will get me back to sorts.

"Yes I'm fine, I just didn't get much sleep last night, I'm kind of all out of sorts today. I'm sorry I promise to be more alert next time I come," He brushes me off kindly.

"Don't worry about it, the house looks great, I really appreciate everything you have done," the small talk with Stefan is very comforting. It takes my mind of Damon, maybe if I just give in and let him have his way, this strange desire will simply go away. "Elena if there is something that is bothering you please feel free to bring it up. I want you to be completely comfortable while you are here," I pause and look at him. Now's the time to tell him what's been going on with Damon. This would be the perfect time to tell him how his brother is making me feel, but do I really want all this teasing and dancing around to stop.? His eyes are begging me to bring something up.

"Everything is perfectly fine, I'm very comfortable here," I admit, it's not that I don't like being here, and it's not even that I'm uncomfortable. I'm just uncertain as to how I should handle this Damon thing. For now I'm just going to go along with it. Stefan sags back in his seat, it's very obvious that this is making him uncomfortable.

At the end of the day I make way to the door on my way to leave. There is still no sign of Damon, he's mysterious like that.

"Thank you for talking to me today Stefan, I can assure you that everything is fine. I enjoy working here and getting to know you and your brother," Your brother a little more than you I might say. I internally slap myself for thinking such things.

"We will see you in two days," Stefan hangs on the door way, it's still present on his face that he's concerned and worried. I turn on my heels and head to my car to head home.

The hot water runs down my back sending warm inviting chills down my spine. I moan smiling as the hot water wets my hair. This shower was extremely welcoming after my long interesting day at the Salvatore's. I believe every day is going to be that trying and interesting. Never a dull moment.

My mind drifts and wonders. I can feel his breath hot on my neck, his strong frame on top of my own. His voice silky and smooth, filled with desire and list for me. My eye lids slip shut as my hand skims down my front to the apex of my thighs. I remember how slowly his movements were, how pleasurable it felt when his hips rotated against my back end. My fingers move in slow tantalizing circles. I feel no shame it what I'm doing. The sexual tension and desire has been building for the past few days. I can see his eyes on mine, burning and longing. My thoughts drift back to the erotic dream a had two nights ago. He was so dominant, telling me what to do, I want that. My breasts rise and fall with my heavy breathing. I lean back against the cool shower wall as my thoughts drift further and the pressure builds between my legs. It isn't long before all thoughts are lost for a brief period, my whole body convulses and I'm gripping the shower current for support. I turn the water off and stand with my hand against the wall panting heavily. I was hoping that would release some of that built up tension, but it only seemed to spur it on even more. I go to bed knowing all to well what my dreams are going to consist of tonight.

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews and support! I'm glad you like it :P **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone :D So I may have fibbed a little when I said I was only going to keep Elena's perspective. I like switching it up from time to time between Elena and Damon. If you guys get confused or are only interested in what Elena is thinking then let me know and I shall keep it with just her perspective. Otherwise I shall throw in some Damon perspective from time to time. Thanks again for all your responses! You can yell at me if I'm thanking you guys too much, but it really does mean a lot to me. **

**Alright on to the next chapter! AWAY! **

**Damon's Point of View**

It's so easy to put these images into her head from here. I don't even have to be in her room or in her house. It's not like I can get in anyways. At some point I'm going to have to get her to invite me in, so this would be easier. Instead I enjoy the night air on her front porch and pour lovely images into her mind so she has lovely dreams. I cross my arms over my chest and grin. Oh if only Stefan knew what I was doing. I'm sure he had an idea of what I was doing when I left every night. I was having too much fun with Elena, it really wasn't her fault that she got caught up in all this mess, she should have known better than to walk into a house of vampires. One who seeks pleasure in putting another through such misery and torture. I wasn't going to give Elena what she wanted so soon, and I knew exactly what she wanted. I could see it very clearly just by how her body reacted when I was near. Her heart rate increases and I can clearly see her chest rise and fall a little more quickly from heavy breathing. Elena can hide nothing from me.

I keep sending her waves of images and scenarios, tonight is a fun one.

**Elena's Point of View **

I rise quickly from my sheets, these images won't leave me, they seem to be getting worse. I run my fingers through my hair and head to bathroom to splash my face with some cool water hoping to calm my flaming body. They are getting worse.

"Get on your knees," He orders standing before me. He's only wearing jeans, his eyes are dark filled with lust for me. I do what I'm told and get on my knees before him and tug at his jeans. My fingers skim over his waist band. My fingers work quickly with the button and zipper fumbling slightly from the excitement that is rushing through my veins down to my very core. He springs free and I can't stop myself from wrapping my hand around him grasping him firmly. He physically shudders, jutting his hips forward.

"yes," He hisses running his fingers through my hair. Instinctively I wrap my lips around him, taking him inch by inch into my mouth. He groans deep in his throat egging me on, everything bellow the waistline clenches.

Damon's lips part as his tongue dances across his bottom lip. The action is erotic. I bob my head back and forth.

"Ahh, Elena stop," In a quick fluid motion he has a hold of my shoulders and is pushing me up against the wall. Our bodies pressed against one another. I want him so badly, I need him. Slowly his desire is washed away and he's smirking at me. "Tell me what you want Elena," He cups my face in one hand while the other plays with my sex, making me squirm against him. He's toying with me. I grind my hips against his hoping for some kind of friction, something so this ache will go away. Forcefully he has his hands on mine keeping them above my head. He leans in, his nose brushing against my ear.

"I said tell me what you want," He breathes softly, his words send another pleasurable ache down through my stomach.

"Damon please," I groan. I'm tired of these games, I just want to find my release. His eyes are dark once more, he looks a little more dangerous.

"Answer me," I feel compelled to answer him.

"I want you inside me," I answer bluntly and blink confused. I blush registering what I have just said to him. I've never really talked dirty, that's probably the most I have ever done and it was so blatant.

He laughs and skims a finger down in between my breasts and circles it around my hip. His touch leaves my skin tingling and begging for more.

"Hum, I know Elena," He uses his other hand and tips my chin slightly. "I'll have my way with you soon, but right now I need you to wake up,"

And just like that the dream is over. They are so realistic and visual, it's like it's actually happening. My body sure is enjoying these naughty dreams every night, but I don't know how much longer I keep up with this tension, it's distracting. I wrap a robe around me and creep downstairs to sit out on my porch. Some fresh air will do me some good.

The night air is cool and refreshing, the stars are shining bright and the crickets are singing. It's a beautiful summer night. I hug the robe closer to my body. I keep questioning myself, wondering if getting mixed up with Damon is smart, if I should just break it off and quit my job, but would that really stop him from perusing me? It's not like he knows where I live or anything, but I do think that Stefan may have given him my number for emergency purposes.

I run my hand over my eye and down the side of my face. The cool air has calmed me down and my body is tired exhausted from lack of sleep. I'm going to continue doing my job and try to ignore Damon and go about my business. If I act like I'm not interested then maybe he will back off. But then I think to myself once more, do I really want him to stop this? My body begs to differ.

"Elena?" His voice makes me jerk my head up from my thoughts. I turn and Damon is standing there on the sidewalk. I think my mouth as fallen open with surprise. How does he know where I live? What's he doing here at this hour, why does he look so sexy? Too many questions are running through my head right now. "Hi, I was just going out for a walk," He says so calmly like he had no idea that this was my house. I still don't have words to say. There is something different about him. He seems more calm, more relaxed and at ease. I physically relax, but pull my rob closed even tighter. I don't know if it's to protect myself or I'm just a little chilled.

He walks up to the porch slowly, as if I'm a wild animal that he doesn't want to scare off.

"Can I sit?" He refers to seat next to me on the bench. What is the deal with him? I tense slightly when he takes his seat. I'm not used to this at all. Could there possibly be another side to Damon?

"I always go out for evening walks around town, what are you doing out of bed?" He probes me with a question, one that he wants me to answer.

"I was just taking in the fresh air, I couldn't sleep," I blush and look down at my hands, I think back to the dream. He's sitting right next to me. I feel my blood boil, that cool refreshing feeling that I had not so long ago when I first came outside has vanished and is replaced with anxiety and a big bundle of nerves mixed with a big dose of lust. I shift uncomfortably trying to put more space between the two of us.

"Is there something bothering you Elena?" He turns and looks at me, his eyes genuine and caring. I stare at him with confusion. Again I'm at a loss for words, I've never seen him like this. Those big blue eyes stare deep into mine waiting for me to answer him. My heart is racing and I'm confused this isn't a good combination. Quickly I stand so there is more distance, but it doesn't help because he stands right along with me. That sweet look is still in his eyes. This has to be some kind of dream, I must be dreaming. He can obviously tell that there is something bothering me.

"I don't know what to think," I run my fingers through my hair avoiding eye contact that he so desperately wants from me.

He steps in front of me and puts his hands on my shoulders. Everything pauses for a moment as he lifts my chin to look up at him.

"Yes you do Elena, now tell me what's bothering you," There is a hint of darkness in what he says, but there is still the tinge of caring. I furrow my brow.

"I don't understand," I'm only getting out little tid bits of information basically making a fool out of myself in front of this beautiful man. His eyes continue to ask me what's wrong. I notice his hands are still firmly gripping my shoulders. I enjoy the touch, even though it's not the kind that I'm looking for.

"You're being so friendly and nice to me," I blurt out blatantly like it's a complete shock to me. It seems like it's a complete shock to him. He laughs slightly and removes his hands.

"Elena, I'm always nice to you, maybe you don't think so, but that is always my intention," I'm so dumbstruck. I'm used to the flirts and him teasing me and those eyes being so dark.

"I should probably go back to bed," I back away again not sure what else to say.

"Elena, do you think something differently of me?" I'm already turning towards the door wanting to end this, go back to sleep and forget he ever walked onto my front porch. I open my mouth to say something, but yet again I can't think of the right things to say. "You aren't frightened by me are you?" His eyes are growing darker and that tension starts to build and make itself known very abruptly. Damon quickly steps forward, my back is hitting the door and his body is so achingly close to mine.

"I'll ask again, do I frighten you Elena?" He raises his hand to brush my hair behind my ear. His fingertips graze the back of my ear. I shudder at the touch, he grins. He knows exactly what he does to me.

"I would say you intimidate me more than you do frighten me," This is a slight lie, but not far from the truth. I want him to kiss me now, I want his hot mouth upon mine. I look up into his eyes begging, hoping that's something he can also see. His fingers skim across my cheek and he pulls that same smile that he did in the dream, he's teasing me once more.

"That's not my intention Elena," He leans in for a whisper, my whole body practically convulses. "I have other plans for you," I go to put my hands on his shoulders, but he stops me and pushes them against the door. I look from his eyes to his lips quickly wishing he would take the hint.

"In time," He leans in and I think he's going to do it, but instead he presses his lips to my forehead. " Go back to bed Elena, I'll see you in the morning," He backs off slowly letting his hands linger on mine.

And once again Damon has left the burning tension all through my body. It's even more intense in person than it is in my dreams. I want to jump up and down and hit something I'm so frustrated. Sleep won't come easy for me again tonight.

The next day I'm in the kitchen cleaning at the Salvatore household. I want to confess how I'm feeling to Damon so I can sate these desires, but I don't think I have the nerve to say it to his face, there is that whole intimidation thing he's got going on with me.

"Good morning," Stefan walks into the room looking a little more chipper than I would have thought. The last few days he was acting strange and there wasn't a whole lot of color in his cheeks, today he looks a lot better.

"Morning Stefan, you're looking good," I admit smiling as he comes to stand next to me while I clean the very few dishes that they have, it's just a couple of glasses that I can assume are Damon's because all he walks around with around here are glasses filled with bourbon.

"Thank you, I was feeling a little under the weather these past few days but I think whatever I had is finally gone," He admits leaning against the counter top.

"Yes Stefan you do look better, you have much more color in your face," Damon strides into the room getting a quick look at Stefan before he looks me up and down like usual. I hide my blush by continuing to do the dishes. He's such a distraction. "It's like you just got better over night, did you take some kind of medicine or maybe drink some sort of protein shake?"

Stefan glares at his brother, it's like Damon is poking fun at him.

"Whatever it was, I'm better now, Elena I was wondering if maybe you would like to stay in later tonight and maybe watch a movie," I stop what I'm doing. Stefan is asking me on a date, for some strange reason I look towards Damon first, maybe just to see his reaction. He looks away and takes a sip of his drink. He has nothing to say, but from the look on his face and the way he is gripping his glass he isn't happy about what Stefan has just done. I'm not exactly sure what to say here. I'm their employee, wouldn't that be wrong of me to go on a date with my boss? I'm not sure how these things work. But then I think about how things have been going with Damon and it really isn't good either. I'm stuck in a weird situation. I like Stefan, he's a really nice guy and I wouldn't mind spending an evening with him. It wouldn't hurt would it?

"Sure, that sounds like a good time," I smile and nod at Stefan putting away the last glass. I glance behind me to see that Damon isn't in the room anymore. I can't help but feel that I've offended him some how.

"Great, well then you can come back around 7:30 tonight and you can leave from work around 4:00 if that's alright with you," I nod politely.

"That would be great, thank you Stefan," I step out of the room and head upstairs to do my routine making of the beds. It feels like the Salvatore brothers have started leaving messes for me to clean up around the house just to give me something to do. I cautiously head into Damon's room first because his room is the closest.

I look around briefly trying to see if I can find him. When the coast is clear I go to the bed.

"What do you think you're doing?" Quickly I'm pushed against the bed. Bad idea coming in here first. He smells like alcohol and Damon, a heady concoction. His hips thrust against mine forcefully and enjoy the small amount of pleasure that it brings. He cups my face in one hand while the other is working on my jeans. I'm a puddle of goo in his hands, I don't want to move and I don't want him to stop.

"I, I don't know what you mean Damon," He works efficiently on my button and zipper, still I don't stop him.

"Don't lie to me Gilbert, you know exactly what I mean," His fingers work their way past my panties to my heated sex. He glides past my pleasure point inserting two fingers swiftly. I gasp and grip his strong muscular arms. He works so quickly I don't think I'm going to last long, my body has been built up to this moment for so long. My breathing is rapid and my hips writhe against the movement of his fingers. Just as I'm so lost in the moment he stops, it's so abrupt.

"Damon," I groan his name and I can't help but slide my hands down his torso to the bulge in his jeans. He wants me as bad as I want him.

"No!" He growls stopping me like he always does. I'm so close. "You aren't ready for this, but you will be tonight," His smirk is dark, almost evil. It doesn't scare me away like it usually would, it only makes that burning desire grow stronger.

"I want you," I bite my bottom lip knowing how desperate and petty I sound. He removes his hand from my pants and pulls my face closer to his, so close that I could kiss him now.

"You're almost ready Elena, come tonight, not for Stefan," His eyes are burning with the same desire that my whole body is burning with. I have nothing to say, but I nod slowly. My breathing hasn't decreased. He steps away from me and walks out of the room without another word. I don't know how much more of this I can handle. I check my phone seeing that it's only noon, there is so much time I have to think and wait to see what's going to happen this evening. I'm supposed to go for Stefan, but I now I don't think I want to see him as much as I want to see Damon.

**A/N: Hehe! I'm really excited for the next chapter! :D Hope you all have had a lovely holiday and a happy new year! Tell me what you think. Love you all! **


	5. Chapter 5

"You going out somewhere tonight?"Jeremy leans on the door frame a small smile on his face. I'm so happy that things are starting to look up for my brother he deserves the best. I twist my fingers and take in slow deep breaths. I've never been this nervous before, not in a long time.

"Yeah, I kind of have a date," I turn on my heels to look at my brother for a response. I haven't been on a date since Matt and Jeremy knew how well that ended. I am so thankful for the relationship that me and Jeremy have, we can share just about anything to one another. Losing our parents was a tragic thing, but I think it's what brought us closer together.

"Well whoever the guy is, he's pretty lucky," My brother turns and leaves heading back to his bedroom. The thing is though, I'm not exactly sure which guy I'm impressing. I remember Damon's tasteful threat _"Come tonight, but not for Stefan," _His words should frighten me more than they are turning me on. Stefan seems to have no idea what is going on between Damon and I and this night is supposed to be just Stefan and me watching a movie together at his home. How am I supposed to slip away from Stefan long enough to spend time with Damon. I flatten out my dark blue dress that comes up just above the knees. I have a matching pair of heels to go along with it. Stefan didn't say that this was a date, but I was dressing for Damon right?

The butterflies in my stomach were out of control by this point and I contemplated whether or not if I should stay home and watch movies with Jer. I quickly dash into his room.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" I gripped the door frame for support, I was getting cold feet of course but I needed my brothers reassurance. Jeremy put down his drawing pencil and pad and flashed me a crooked smile.

"Elena you need to get out and have fun, you haven't had that in a long time. Of course you're doing the right thing," That's all I needed to hear from him.

"Thanks Jer," I threw my purse over my shoulder and headed once more back to the Salvatore mansion.

When I came to the door, it felt like the first time all over again, I was nervous and I was going to be getting to know Damon and Stefan for their personalities, not as bosses. I wonder how different those two would be. I knocked lightly and took in a deep breath.

"Elena, you look great," Stefan stood at the door smiling. He was dressed in a sharp gray shirt that was tight around the chest area, very impressive. His jeans were dark and his hair was tousled and sexy. I couldn't keep the blush from my cheeks, he was so very handsome. I dressed appropriately then. "Please come in," There was something about the mansion that made it much more cozy at night. The lighting was dim and soothing.

"Can I get you a drink?" Stefan offered walking me to the kitchen.

"Yes, red wine please," I wasn't old enough and Stefan knew that but he pulled it from the shelf anyways.

"Don't tell your aunt," He teased as he poured me a glass. A little wine would help calm my nerves. My eyes dance nervously around the room waiting to catch them with the blue ones that make my knees go weak. He's put me on edge hiding like this and not just coming out to greet me. He's doing all this just to build the tension even more, like it hasn't been built enough already._ "You're no ready, but tonight you will be," _His words echo in my head.

"Elena, here's your glass," Stefan's words snap me out of my thoughts. I'm trying to make sure that he doesn't notice, but it doesn't help that I'm already distracted by things that Damon has said earlier today. I need to focus and make sure that Stefan knows that I'm here for him.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking back to something," I take the glass and sip at it. "Where is this home theater that you were talking about?" I question wiggling my eyebrow playfully at him while I keep the glass at my lips. He laughs slightly and I can't help but hear the nerves in his laugh. Maybe it's been a while since he has had a date as well.

"If you will follow me upstairs, I shall show you," He puts out his hand for me to take. Stefan is such a gentleman, if he found out what was going to happen between Damon and I tonight, I know that he would be crushed. I put my hand in his and he grasps it with care. My heart melts for a second, his sweetness is attractive, but that's what I saw in Matt and look how that ended. I put that thought out of my head for now, I don't need to focus on the past, I need to focus on right now.

I follow Stefan up the stairs and down a few hallways all the way to the end of one I never took in to account of how massive this place really was. I take notice that Damon's door is open just a crack and I want to peer in and see if I can spot him, but Stefan walked quickly past his room maybe even on purpose. Stefan opens the last door at the end of the hall to a great big theater room. There is a loop around couch, a large flat screen that takes up one whole wall with what appears to be a sound system attached to it. I haven't gotten to clean this room yet, Stefan pointed out the rooms that he needed tending to, they probably didn't use this room very often.

"I tend to keep to my books and journals more, that's why this room never get's used much but it's nice to have for occasions such as this,"

"They don't happen often do they?" I blurt out not really thinking of what I had just said. He laughs again, the hint of nerves still present.

"No, they don't. I never was here much with my uncle, I moved around a lot," He brings up information of his past. I tilt my head to the side not sure if I want him to continue. Stefan gingerly takes hold of my hand.

"A conversation for another time," I think inwardly if I want to get to know Stefan's past. My thoughts linger back to Damon and I wonder if he's even here. He has to be, he wanted this night tonight. Maybe it was all a ploy and he won't even show.

"Hey," Stefan is closer to me now, closer to me in this dark room. My heart picks up speed and I have that desire to kiss him. I blame it on all this pent up tension. Stefan brushes his hand down my cheek. The gesture is sweet, I'm not sure if I want him to continue.

"Let's get to that movie," I breathe out quickly taking a step away from him. I get my thoughts back in order and take a seat at the end of the loop couch. Stefan looks slightly defeated that I backed away from his touch,but he should know better, we hardly know each other and he's technically my boss. I don't know why I don't think or act the same when I'm around Damon. It's probably because Damon is more aggressive and he knows what he wants and he takes it when he wants it.

"What would you like to watch?" He opens up a cupboard that is filled with three shelves of DVDS

"Holy crap Stefan, did you're uncle own all of these?" I get up from my spot on the couch and run my fingers over the countless movie titles. He's got just about everything from Comedy to Romance to Horror. The options are endless. My eye catches one that really gets me. I pull it out and hand it to Stefan with a grin.

"Really? This is the movie that you want to watch? Haven't you seen it at least a hundred times?"

"Yes and I don't care, I want to see it a hundred and one times," I plop back down onto the couch and pull my legs up underneath me.

"Okay, but only because I always make you do things around the house, it's my turn to pay you back," Stefan puts in "Forrest Gump" into the dvd player. I'm so excited, it's one of my favorite movies.

"Would you like some popcorn or something to snack on? I'm sorry I didn't even ask," Stefan gets up to leave. I hold my glass of wine in my hand with care, I can already feel it kicking in, I can already feel my nerves relaxing.

"Yeah, some popcorn would be great, do you want me to come help?" I offer, even though I've pulled a blanket around my self and I have found the most comfortable position for watching a movie.

"Nah, don't worry about it, I'm a big boy I can get it on my own,"He smiles and leaves me with the credits to the movie. This night isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, but yet I still haven't seen any signs of Damon. I deflate a little on the inside, I was excited about tonight hoping that I would get some alone time with him, but from the looks of things now, I was going to sit here curled up on this couch with Stefan for the remainder of the night.

I'm jerked from my sitting position, to now laying on my back. Damon has his hands around my ankles and he's climbing above me. I go to say something but he presses a finger to my lips. He uses his other finger and presses it to his ushering me to be quiet. He moves his hands from my ankles to my hips and pulls me against his jeans. God he's already wanting me from the hard erection that is pressing against his jeans. His body is over mine and his hands are slipping up underneath my shirt. I don't stop him, I just keep quiet. Stefan could be back any minute, I panic slightly, but he presses his body weight down on me even more making it impossible to squirm or writhe against him.

Damon leans down, his mouth against my ear, his light breathing has me tingling in all the right places.

"Don't make a sound, we don't want dear old Stefan to hear now do we?" My eyes fall shut when his fingers push past the fabric of my bra. They tease my tender flesh, squeezing and pinching. Quickly he takes hold of my chin and turns my face to his so my eyes are staring straight forward. "I want you in my room by midnight. I want you undressed only wearing your bra and panties," I'm frozen and all I hear is his voice.

"Do I make myself clear?" He whispers. I can only nod.

"Good, make sure you're good and wet as well," I blink and just like that he's gone. I sit up quickly and look around trying to find any kind of trace of him.

"Looking for something?" Stefan walks back into the room with a big bowl of popcorn in his hands.

"I uhh, thought I lost my phone, but it's right here," I hold it up sheepishly and get back into my sitting position. I check my phone and see that it's already 8:00. Damon wants me at midnight. Stefan sits next to me and puts his arm on the back of the sofa as the movie starts to play. How does his disappear so fast like that all the time?

Stefan seems to be completely oblivious. "Everything alright Elena?" He rubs my shoulder gently with the hand that is on the back of the couch. I don't say anything but I shake my head up and down quickly.

"Yes, really I'm fine, you don't have to keep checking up on me Stefan," I mutter softly out of breath. He stares at me for a moment before he pulls his attention back onto the screen. I have to go to Damon at midnight no matter what, Stefan won't even get in the way of things.

The movie is almost over and Stefan is the one to rouse me. "Hey Elena, the movie is almost over, you slept through the whole thing," I find myself leaning against him with my head on his shoulder. I'm sure Stefan didn't mind that too much.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep, I guess I didn't realize how tired I was," I sit up feeling slightly groggy. "What time is it?" I stand quickly looking for my phone. Stefan hands it to me from the floor. It's only 10:30, at this point I assume that Stefan is expecting me to leave, and I probably should.

"Oh don't worry about it, I probably working you too hard anyways, why don't you take some time off next week and relax and enjoy your summer," Stefan offers. I relax a little and sit back down. I still have plenty of time before midnight.

"That would be really nice, but that means that you and Damon are going to have to keep this place clean for a whole week," I laugh easing up the quiet tension in the room.

"Oh that won't be difficult for me," He doesn't say anything about Damon.

"What about your brother?" I bring him up cautiously, Stefan still seems uneasy whenever I bring up his brother.

"I'm not sure about him sometimes," And for some reason I don't think he's talking about cleaning up after himself.

"Why is it so difficult for you two to get along? He doesn't seem that bad, maybe a little mysterious at times, but isn't everyone?" He looks at me like I have just said something offensive.

"Elena, you have no idea what he's like. He's always up to no good, and everything that he does always seems to have a negative outcome," Stefan is right, I don't know him personally, I did not grow up with him. "He's my brother, I care about him, but I don't agree with his actions. He's not one to be trusted Elena," He says this as if it's a warning, a warning to stay away from him.

"There must be some redeeming qualities about him?" Stefan shakes his head back and forth.

"There used to be, but I don't see that anymore. Come let's not talk about my brother anymore. I think you need another glass of wine," I'm surprised that he isn't offering to take me home right away. I'm not exactly sure what to say, because if I go home, I'm going to have to come back, but if I stay that means I'll have to spend more time with Stefan.

I down my second glass of wine for the night, it's still calming my nerves. Stefan and I decided to sit and chat for a while instead of watching another movie, it seems like he doesn't want me to leave as much as I don't want to leave, but for two different reasons obviously. I glance at my phone, 11:49. My heart flutters nervously in my chest and I take notice as Stefan tilts his head to the side. There is that silence between us once more. My whole body turns into a bundle of nerves and I shift uncomfortably in my seat.

"Have you spoken with Damon this evening?" Stefan asks out of the blue setting his wine glass down on the counter top. I go a little numb. I can't tell him that while he was making popcorn Damon swooped in and made my brain go to mush.

"Um I passed him in the hallway going to the bathroom earlier," I did pass him and his crooked grin was all over his face. He touched my arm as we passed and I visibly shuddered.

"Did he say anything to you?"Stefan probes me with more questions, I just keep my cool, but I can't help but notice how close it is to midnight.

"He uh, just passed me and said hi that was about it, why?" I asked my eyes kept looking at the clock I was getting more and more anxious.

"Huh, just wondering. Is there somewhere you have to be Elena?" He looks down at my phone. "You keep glancing at the time," I'm being really really obvious. I'm not sure what to say.

"Stefan, brother can you come here for a moment I need a word with you," Damon walks into the kitchen. My insides clench, Stefan looks at Damon and then back at me.

"Yeah sure, I'll be right back Elena,"

"You know what I should probably head home," I stand from my stool, I haven't really felt the full effects of the alcohol, but I'm sure Stefan won't let me drive home. "I'm going to go to the bathroom first, but, Stefan if you'd like you can drive me home," I look between Damon and Stefan. Somethings telling me I need to be in Damon's bed by midnight, but there is no way that I can do that with Stefan acting so strange.

I skip a few steps going up to the bathroom, I come out a few minutes later, but am pushed back in by Damon.

"You didn't do what you were told," He has me up against the wall. I'm loving the contact. It's still not midnight so technically I haven't disobeyed him yet.

"I can't Damon, Stefan will know," He almost slams his fist against the wall beside my head. "Come back to my place, it'll be easier there," I think quickly that Jenna and Jeremy are there, but they should be asleep at this hour. I feel devious and scandalous about all this, but it's exciting and I have to admit that I haven't had this kind of excitement in a long time. Damon ponders my idea for a brief moment before taking my face in his hands.

"You may be right about that Ms. Gilbert," He's really staring at me now, it's so deep it's like a trance, like it was on the couch earlier. "I'll meet you on your porch when Stefan leaves, you will let me in and we shall go from there," He breaks the eye contact and kisses me quickly on the lips.

"You will be mine Elena," He releases me from the wall and storms out of the bathroom leaving me breathless like usual.

I come back downstairs to Stefan who is waiting by the door.

"Ready?" He seems tense and uneasy. There's no way he could know about what's going on.

"Yeah," I dampen my lips and walk out the front door with him to my car. The drive is short and quiet. For some reason I feel guilty, guilty about tonight that I was just leading Stefan on.

"I had a really nice time tonight Stefan, sorry I fell asleep on you," He parks my car on the side of the road and turns it off.

"Don't worry about it, I enjoyed talking with you, I hope to get to know you better," The silence is deafening. Stefan leans in and plants a soft kiss on my cheek. "Goodnight Elena. I hope you enjoy your week," He gets out of the drivers side and helps me out.

"You aren't walking back by yourself are you?" It's not even that far of a walk, but I still feel bad. It's another one of those nights with a cool breeze.

"It's not that far of a walk, don't worry about me Elena I'll be fine," He gives a small wave and heads back home. I appreciate everything that Stefan has done for me, he's a very sweet guy. I lean against my front door and sigh, for me the night is still young. I have to sneak Damon into the house and then attempt to be quiet.

"Are you going to invite me in Elena?" Damon asks standing right behind me just as I'm about to open the door. I jump unable to control my nervous reaction.

"How do you do that?" He always appears out of no where.

"It's a gift I suppose," He seems almost playful. "Now let me in Elena," Playfulness is gone and strict demanding Damon is back.

I open the door out of his command "Damon you may come in," I whisper. He takes two slow steps into the house. It's completely dark and my heart is pounding.

"Which room is yours?"

**A/N: Not as steamy as I thought this chapter was going to be, but I still enjoyed the outcome. :) Hope you guys enjoyed it too. Please review and let me know what you think. **


	6. Chapter 6

** A/N: Here are the songs that I listened to while writing this if you are interested :P Enjoy this chapter, I know I did. **

**This Is Beautiful: Tyrone Wells **

**Far Away: Nickel Back **

**Losing Your Memory: Ryan Star **

I walk slowly up the stairs very aware that Damon is right behind me. I'm so very nervous, the wine has worn off and I'm allowing Damon into my bedroom. I creep past Jeremy's and Jenna's room and push open my door very carefully knowing how it creaks if I open it too quickly. My heart is racing and I look up at Damon to see what kind of mood he is in. Strangely he seems to be relatively calm. It's hard to read him sometimes.

"What are you thinking?" He asks me softly tipping his head to the side. We are standing here in the middle of my room and my body is on fire, here I thought things were going to go very quickly after the door was shut. My lips part as I'm about to say something, but I don't really know what I'm thinking, I'm very confused. Damon takes of his shoes, keeping his eyes locked on mine. "You look confused Elena," He says this as if he's read my mind, maybe my face is just that easy to read. His jacket falls off his shoulders, he pulls off his shirt next. I can't help but stare, his body is toned and muscular. My eyes linger a little longer on that delicious V that leads down bellow the belt. He looks so calm and casual as he's doing all of this, of course he's just doing this to get under my skin. Damon cradles my face in one hand while his thumb rubs my cheek up and down.

"You don't need to be nervous around me Elena, I'm not here to hurt you, the very opposite," He smirks looking down my body slowly and then meeting my eyes on the way back up. "So why don't you tell me what you're thinking because you're as tense as I've ever seen you,"His voice is soothing, but it still makes me nervous.

"I'm not used to this kind of attention,"I admit and I notice that he is guiding me to the bed. Damon peels off my shirt and lays me on my stomach. I have no idea what he has planned for me, but I'm wrapped around his finger and he has complete control over me right now.

"Scoot up on the bed so your head is on the pillows," He ushers and I do as I'm told. I rest my head on my pillow and close my eyes taking in slow shallow breaths. This anticipation is killing me. I hear him walk to my bathroom, I sit up and by the time I look at him he's got his hands together and he's rubbing them. "Lay down Elena," He tells me softly. I relax again and I feel his weight on the bed, he comes and sits down just behind my butt. I can't see what he's doing, but the promise of not knowing is just building that aching pleasure low in my stomach. I feel him unclasp my bra and push it off my shoulders.

"You need to relax Elena, we need to rid you of those nerves," He leans down, his naked chest pressed against my naked back, the contact is exhilarating and I'm itching for more. His mouth is by my ear once more. "Relax,"He breathes and just like the nerves are replaced with desire. How is he able to do that? Damon presses his fingers to my back, they are soft and moist, he must have went looking for my lotion. "Just feel Elena, don't think," He presses his hands and fingers against my bare back. He's giving me a massage, I groan when his fingers hit the right places, he even works out some of the knots. My room is dark and I can't see what he's doing, but I'm doing what he said, I'm just feeling.

"Oh my god, that feels so good,"My eyes flutter closed. His hands have worked magic on my back and shoulders. He presses a quick kiss to my neck and trails his lips up to my ear.

"The pleasure hasn't even started," Damon's fingers move lower, down around my waist to where my pants start. "These need to come off," He crouches over me and flips me over so I'm facing him. His actions are quick, he wastes no time ridding me of my jeans, he was right about getting me relaxed, I do feel a lot more calm now that my muscles have been relieved of their tension, but my insides still flutter with anxious desire. He's gorgeous, and he wants me, wants me for my body that's it.

"What?" He hovers over me as he works with the zipper of his jeans. He notices everything that I do.

"Nothing, I was just admiring the view," I blush and cast my gaze downwards, but looking down from his eyes only makes me blush more when his pants come off. Something strange comes over me and it makes me want to get to know Damon. I want to know him inside and out, there is something so mysterious about him, he's so deep. His jeans hit the floor loudly and his hands are on either side of my head, his hair falls in front of his eyes and there is that strange something again, I want to push the hair from his face and ask questions.

"You'll soon be admiring the view of your bed frame Elena," My eyes ask all sorts of questions, but when he tips my head back and presses his warm lips to the base of my throat, I groan loudly and look at my head board and grin.

Damon's hand slips underneath me, lifting my hips just enough that I can feel his manhood through his boxer briefs. He kisses up my neck to my ear lobe and bites down gently breathing into my ear. His every action has me melting against his frame as he presses his whole body against mine, pushing me down into my mattress.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this," He breaths heavily, he's almost as out of breath as I am. I can't be effecting him as much as he is effecting me. I run my hand up his back into his thick dark hair. I grasp a few clumps eagerly when his lips come to meet mine. They are soft and warm, not what I was expecting. I get lost in the kiss and feel his hips grind against mine, the movement has me groaning and clasping onto his back. He has to know that I've wanted this for just as long.

His lips pull away and I can see all the desire and lust clouding his vision, it's a very attractive sight. Damon's hands slide down my body to my pink lacy underwear where it gently hugs my hip. He pushes it slowly down my legs, his hand trailing up in between my thighs. I reach to do the same to him, but he stops me. Why does he always have to stop me.

"Not tonight, you're all mine to touch," He doesn't want me calling any of the shots, he wants to be in complete control over me. I throw my head back on the pillows and relish in the feeling of his fingers dancing across my skin as they make their way up to the apex of my thighs. Please let this be real, I don't think I can handle another intense dream like this and just have it all stop like it usually does.

"Don't stop Damon," I plea gripping my sheets when his fingers reach my sex. He looks back up at me and kisses me hard on the mouth.

"I don't plan to," with steady fingers, he slips two of them into my wanting body. My hips flex instinctively upwards and I can't help the moan that passes through my parted lips. Damon's fingers move in a slow circular motion, I can feel myself building. "Remember to stay quiet, we wouldn't want to wake you're family members," His eyes are so dark and it's getting difficult to think coherently, I'm already so close. Just as I'm about to let go, he stops. No, no, no not again I can't handle this again.

"No regrets?" Damon asks quickly and I notice how much above me he is. He's removed his remaining clothes and is positioned right at my entrance. When did that happen? I shake my head back and forth. "Say it," He growls, growing impatient.

"No," I arch my hips upward just enough to brush against him. The contact is electrifying and we both respond with a gasp. "Please Damon," My eyes beg him just as much as my words and he doesn't miss a beat. The quick motion is almost blinding when he enters me. He fills me to the brink and almost tips me over. His mouth parts as his hips start to move. I grip onto his strong muscular back, this isn't going to last. With all this built up tension that Damon has put me through my body won't be able to hold on. Damon pulls me against his chest and rocks his lower half back and forth. He takes it slow, how can he have this much control?

"Damon please faster," my nails dig into his skin. He rests his forehead against mine.

"Slow and steady wins the race," He breaths against my quivering lips. This just isn't fair, I'm about to pass out from this aching tension, and here he is calm and cool. With all the strength that I can muster I lift my hips to meet his, and I try and pick up the pace. He pushes my hips down against the bed with his hand. "I know what you're trying to do, and it's not going to work," He continues his own pace and I feel like crying, I just want my release, I want this damn tension to go away. My heart is pounding in my chest, I have one last chance to get what I want and I have to make it quick if I want it my way for the rest of this. Quickly I grip him and flip us over so I'm straddling him, I don't waste any time and slam my body down against him. This catches him off guard when his lips part and a deep guttural groan rises from his throat, it only presses me on. I'm in control now and grind myself against him over and over, rocking back and forth hitting that magical little spot inside me until I can no longer hold on. I reach for something, anything to hold on to when my orgasm hits me, and it hits me hard. I clasp my hands in Damon's and ride out the sweet sweet pleasure coursing through my body.

**Damon's Point of View **

She's gorgeous sitting astride me. She took me by surprise, and watching the way her body moves on top of mine is mesmerizing. Normally I would never let her take control, but I couldn't shake that feeling that seeing her like this was a major turn on. Her impending orgasm hit her hard, seeing her completely fall apart on top of me was enough to push me over the edge. This strange girl has me perplexed and sated.. for the time being. Elena collapses down onto my chest panting and shaking. I tortured her enough these past couple of days and she finally deserved this release. I wrapped my arm around her trembling frame, it wouldn't be long until she fell asleep. I look down at her, her body covered in a sheen of sweat, her hair tousled and fanned out over my chest. I couldn't stay, as much as I wanted to, and probably as much as she wanted me to, I had to get back to Stefan. I could already feel his impending wrath, I smile inwardly at the thought.

"Why are you smirking?" Elena's head is propped up on her arm and she staring at me, those big brown eyes are just as mesmerizing as her body.

"You didn't last very long ms. Gilbert," I touch my finger to her nose. "Now get some sleep," I usher to her, the sooner she falls asleep, the sooner I can leave. Her eyes close, but from her breathing she is still coming down from her high.

"You're leaving aren't you?" She mumbles sleepily against my chest still not opening her eyes.

"You know I can't stay," I whisper, my voice laced with more disappointment than I thought. She reopens her eyes to look at me. We both know why I can't stay.

"I'll see you next week Mr. Salvatore," She rolls away from me and a strange ache rises from my chest.

**Elena's Point of View **

I know why he can't stay,this was just a fling, to get this aching desire out of our systems. Also because Stefan was probably waiting up for him. I knew I couldn't get attached, I wanted to fight, but I knew my body wouldn't allow it, I was so sleepy. He sits up and pauses for a moment, like he's going to come back with something. I only hear the sound of him shuffling around the room looking for his clothes. My chest aches and I keep my breathing low and steady to make sure he doesn't notice the tears that are forming in my eyes. I shouldn't be getting this upset, but I can't help it. This was a one time thing, and it didn't mean anything. He didn't care about my well being, he only wanted me for my body. I keep that thought in my mind going on repeat. He lingers at the door and I pull the sheets up closer to my face. He can't see me crying, for I know he won't offer me any sympathy.

**A/N: Love you all! :D Review and I will give you all virtual hugs **


	7. Chapter 7

**Damon's Point of View **

"Where the hell have you been?" I slam the front door shut and try and get back to my room before Stefan can go through a series of questions with me. I don't make it to the stairs before he stops me.

"None of your business Stefan, leave me alone," I try again to make it to my room, but he's in front of me staring me down.

"Please tell me you didn't go to see her," He warns with his eyes. Stefan grips my arm a little too tightly.

"Get your hands off of me, and no I didn't go to see her, I went out for a little fresh air,"

"Don't lie to me! What did you do to her? I can smell her from a mile away, what did you do?" I rip my arm away from his grip, dammit I should have thought about her scent. It was strong, that's the one thing that I didn't think about.

"I just went over there to talk with her since you got to spend so much time with her this evening, don't you think it's a little weird that you went on a date with our cleaning lady?" I played it off casually.

"Damon, you never just talk with someone. Did you compel her?" Strangely enough I didn't have to compel her once, she was very compliant the whole night. An image of her sitting on top of me flashes before my eyes and I can't hold back the smile. "Damon, this girl means something to me," Stefan announces and that's what catches my attention. I step down a few steps getting on his level.

"Elena means something to you? What makes you think the feelings are mutual there baby brother?" In all honesty I have no idea what Elena feels towards my brother, I don't even know what her feelings are towards me other than she can't keep her eyes off my body, but that's beside the point. Stefan shrugs and relaxes slightly.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me since I assume you've compelled her," My hand curls into a fist.

"Always so quick to assume," I stride past him into the study. I wanted a night to myself after Elena and Stefan is putting a very big annoying damper on that.

"I don't know what to think Damon, I don't know what's running through your head or what you are doing with Elena,"

"Is it possible that maybe I want to get to know her just as much as you do?" He ponders that question and then laughs.

"No, that's not you. You want to get into someones pants, mess with their mind and most of the time kill them. I'm not going to let you do that to Elena. I care about her and the way she acted with me tonight shows that there is a chance that she cares about me too," Oh Stefan, this isn't going to end well, everything really depends on Elena right now.

**Elena's Point of View **

Taking a week off from the Salvatore's was probably the best thing that I've done all summer. It's given me time to hang out with Bonnie and Caroline, relax and enjoy the sun. I needed this week to enjoy myself, also figure out what was going on with those two brothers. They were both really hard to figure out, personality wise. Stefan wants to spend time with me and take things slow, which is sweet and romantic, but then there is Damon who.. well I have already let into my bed. We've taken things quickly and I'm not even sure how I feel about him. He makes my head spin, he makes me question everything, yet I don't even hardly know him, maybe that's what I should try and do, but then another thought comes to mind.

Damon probably doesn't want to get to know me, he just wants to use my body, my mood dampens slightly as I lay out in my front lawn soaking up the sun with a good book.

"Hey," I open my eyes and I'm staring into his blue ones. With the sun all around his form right now he is breath taking. I forget for a moment that I'm only in my bathing suit, I go to cover up, but then I remember that he's already seen me naked.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" I figured I wouldn't see him again until next week when I returned. He comes to sit next to me on the grass.

"I wanted to talk," He mumbles looking down at his hands, I can hear the sadness in his voice. What's this going to be about? Is he going to fire me now that we've gotten ourselves into this relationship type thing.

He stands and lends out a hand for me to take. I wrap my towel around myself and take his hand as he leads me inside and up to my bedroom. Damon sits me on my bed and sits next to me. That weird uneasy dreadful feeling builds up in my stomach and up into my chest, it's that feeling you get when you know something bad is about to happen.

"What do you want to talk about?" I glance up into his eyes afraid of what I'm going to see. He shifts so his body is inclined towards mine, he places a gentle hand on my thigh. My whole body seems to ignite to his touch. I thought I was over this, I thought I had had my fill. He notices it too looking from his hand up into my eyes. It's quick, but it doesn't take long for him to be on top of me kissing me hard. How can he do this to me every time?

"Elena," He breathes against my ear, his body is pressed to mine. I can feel him, all of him, it already has me writhing against him. I arch my body against his, my towel falls from my body exposing my revealing bathing suit. I thought he was here to talk, not to take me to the edge of bliss again. His mouth trails down to my neck kissing and sucking at my flesh, he kisses me as if he needs this, as if he needs me. No, he doesn't need me, he just wants this pleasure. I push on his chest to push him off me.

"Damon no," Those two words make him halt. He's almost panting and his eyes are very dark, dark with lust. "You came here to talk, now talk," My mind is defying my body at the moment, I just hope Damon can't tell. It has taken all my strength to make him stop. He searches my eyes trying to figure me out, trying to see if I will falter if he comes at me again. Once again I pull my towel around me so that most of my skin is covered up.

"I wanted to see how you were doing," He says slowly letting out a long drawn out breath. "I know Stefan relieved you for a week, so I wanted to check up on you and see how you were doing," I looked at him confused and not sure what to say. I'd never sat down and talked to him like this, that was always a thing between Stefan and I.

"I'm fine Damon,"He was asking in regards to our little night that we had together. Truth be told I was slightly crushed, but I wasn't going to let that show. I figured that he was going to be the one to take what he wanted and not care what anyone else thought or how they felt, maybe I had underestimated him. Once again his eyes search mine to see if I'm lying.

"You sure?" He presses on, his words are sweet and they make my heart melt a little. I nod my head slowly waiting for his next move, his mood alters and I don't know what he's going to do with my response.

"Good," He stands and heads to the door getting ready to leave.

"Does Stefan know?" I ask keeping still on my bed. He stops and looks over his shoulder.

"No,but he suspects something," I want to ask more questions, I want him to stay, I want to spend time with him. He starts walking again.

"Wait," I stand and rush to the door. He's already halfway down the stairs. "Where are you going?" I really don't want him to leave, but by the looks of him, he doesn't really want to stay.

"Back home I suppose, if I'm gone too long I fear Stefan may notice," So this was a battle for my attention between the two brothers, it was up to me to make a decision. I already knew who I wanted, who made my heart and body ache more. I just didn't want to have to tell the other one.

"I don't want you to go," I mumble shyly at the top of the stairs. Whether we talk more, or roll around in the sheets, I want him to stay. He waivers between staying and going. I don't know the full details of the conflict between the two of them, and I hate to be the reason for both of them fighting, but I'm selfish and I want more.

My body is warmed up from the sun, and the little episode that we just had in my bedroom.

"I was going to get a shower and wash off this sunscreen," I felt my whole body blush, I'd never been this bold or invited a man to shower with me before. Maybe he would refuse my offer. "If you wanted to join you are more than welcome to," I bite my bottom lip and hold onto the railing for support. He gazes up at me through those thick beautiful lashes.

He's standing before me in a quick flash. What? How?

"Elena, if we do this I need your word. I need to know that you aren't going to go running to him," I'm still a little baffled by how he got up the stairs so quickly. "I need you to be mine,"He takes a strand of my hair and runs his fingers through it slowly. His eyes meet mine, the lust is back, he wants me now, but first he wants my word. He wants me to be his, not Stefan's but his.

"You have my word," I mutter, this is gonna be difficult when I clearly know that Stefan has feelings for me. He glances down at the towel that I am still holding tightly to my body.

"You won't be needing this in the shower," He slips his fingers into my towel and releases it from my hold letting it fall to the floor. He waves his hand in front of me gesturing to let me lead the way to the bathroom. My shower isn't all that big nor is it all that fancy compared to Damon's shower. He could fit five people into his shower. Mine is tiny with a bathtub, I feel slightly embarrassed by this.

"Damon my shower isn't that big, I'm sorry about that," He closes the door and stares me down.

"I don't care, that way you won't have room to wiggle away," He comes up behind me wrapping a hand around my waist and pulling me back against his body. He breathes into my ear, gently biting and nibbling at my lobe. His other hand works on my bikini strings. That falls away to the floor. "Start the shower, and make sure it's nice and hot," I walk towards the shower. The Damon that sat with me in my room asking if I was okay has fled, that's his sweet gentle side, the side that I want to get to know better. This Damon is the one that wants to take control. The dominant Damon, that would make me his submissive. The thought sends chills through me, it's a dark one but it strangely has a very positive effect on my body. I want him to be rough with me and tell me what to do. When I turn back to him, he is stripped of all his clothes standing gloriously naked before me. He's proud of his body and isn't afraid to flaunt what he has. Me on the other hand, I want to cover up and hide. I feel so exposed right now wearing only the bottoms of my suit.

Damon's bare feet pad across my bathroom floor so he's standing directly in front of me.

"You shouldn't be so shy about your body Elena, everything about you is flawless," He slips the last bit of clothing down my legs. The action is so casual yet so sensual.

"How are we going to keep this from Stefan? You and I both know that he has feelings for me," this is a strange time for a question like this, but I can't help but ask. He stands and takes my hand and leads me into the shower without answering me. "Damon," He presses his finger to my lips to quiet me. "I don't want to talk about him right now," As the warm water runs down over my head and down my back I relax and breathe a sigh of relief even though I have every right not to, not when Damon is standing right behind me. Damon takes a clean wash cloth, gets it wet and lathers it with soap. Without asking he presses it to my shoulder and moves it down my arm, then under and over to my chest.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle," He presses a quick kiss to my neck and continues to wash me. This is actually really relaxing, more so than I would have thought. I lean back against his warm chest, with his other hand resting on my stomach he pulls me back against him even more. I tilt my head back and rest it on his shoulder and breathe in his musk. Even with the soap heavy in the air, his scent is overpower. My eye lids stay closed and I relish in the feel of him washing me.

"I like you like this," He mumbles against my forehead, I feel like I could fall asleep right here in the shower.

"hmmm," I hum in my throat not able to produce and audible answer. He chuckles and turns me so I'm facing him. He runs the back of his hand over my cheek.

"You're so calm and peaceful," He does that thing where he turns his head to the side, it's a cute gesture that I wish I could capture in a picture.

"This water feels so nice," I dip my head under the warm stream again. Damon watches with a skillful eye as the new water dribbles down and over my breasts, down my stomach and between my thighs. I notice that darkness reappear, again his moods don't stay the same for very long, they are changing every five minutes and they are hard to keep up with.

"This is going to be quick," He takes me by the hips and forces me up against the shower wall. He was exactly right about this being quick, before I have time to think of anything else, he's sliding himself into me. My arms wrap around his neck holding onto him as he holds me up. I didn't realize that Damon was this strong. His movements are deep and hard. I figured that he was going to take me quickly, but his hips hit mine at a nice steady rhythm. I grip his damp hair in my fingers and rest my forehead against his, breathing heavily with my chest rising and falling against his. With each thrust I'm pressed back against the cool shower wall, the contrast between our bodies and the wall is extremely inviting. He keeps up with that same pace, he buries himself so deep inside me and stays like that so I can feel him, feel him fill me.

"Damon," I gasp taking his head in my hands so our eyes meet. Our gazes lock as his hips start to rotate in slow circles. He watches my every action to see how I will respond to his new movements. My mouth falls open to form an O and I grip onto his shoulder, my nails digging into his skin. I fear that I may draw blood, but I don't care because I'm nearing the edge. Damon can tell because as soon as I'm about to break he slows down even more, drawing his hips back, then slamming into me, over and over at that slow rate.

"Damon I can't," I'm almost to the point of tears because of this build up, it's going to be intense and I can't take much more.

"Let go Elena, let go," He growls into my ear gripping my hips pushing harder and faster now. My vision leaves me for a brief moment as I'm enveloped in my own orgasm, ridding it out wave after wave against Damon. "Yes Elena," He tips my head and presses my lips against his kissing me hard on the mouth. I'm in too much of a daze right now to respond properly. He set me back down on the floor of the shower and I find myself reaching for him to support me. All strength in my knees has fled and I can't seem to keep myself up. He laughs turning off the shower and carrying me out of the shower. I keep thinking to myself, holy crap this guy is strong. My arms are still securely wrapped around his neck. He drapes a fluffy towel over me and carries me into my room. I had no idea how long we were in the shower, but the sun was already starting to set. Drowsiness was starting to take hold of me, I reached for Damon when he placed me on the bed.

"Don't leave," I mumbled still reaching for him like an errant child. He sits on the edge of the bed next to me.

"You need you're rest, you're exhausted," No he can't do this to me again, he can't go, I need him to stay with me. I need him to hold me and tell me everything is going to be alright. My eye lids have no strength either and I can't seem to keep them open to keep myself awake.

"Please," I whisper as I feel myself drifting into the darkness. It's so easy to go to that place, it's so comfortable and warm.

I sit up several hours later and glance about my room, it's dark out and the house is quiet. I'm dressed in a night shirt and there is a note on my pillow, it reads:

_Dear Elena, _

_ I'm sorry I couldn't stay, but we both know why I can't. We'll tell him soon I promise. Sweet dreams and don't think about me too much, I don't want you to have a wet dream without me ;) _

A winky face? Really Damon. I roll my eyes at the childish face and read the last line, it makes my heart melt and believe that there is still some kind of hope.

_Your Damon _

**A/N: Sorry everyone! Didn't mean for this chapter to take so long to get finished. Thanks a bundle for the reviews and favorites and such! ^-^ you all are amazing, have a fantastic day! **


	8. Chapter 8

This was going to be the last day of my break, and I can't help but think about how selfish I've been the past couple of days. It's been a break away from Stefan, giving Damon and I time to ourselves. Everything we were doing, we were keeping from Stefan, so Damon was showing his face at my house more and more. We got a little carried away one afternoon on the couch and were discovered by Jenna. It would only be a matter of time before either Jeremy or Jenna would catch us.

"Damon stop, Jenna is going to be home any minute," I pushed playfully against his chest, he was just too strong and there was no way that I could keep him off of me. He kisses up my throat to my mouth fiddling with the pants button on my jeans. My conscience is telling me to push him away, that we can continue this later upstairs in my bed, but Damon was getting antsy being confined in my room all the time. He wanted to explore the entire house. My body was telling me otherwise and I couldn't find the will power to stop him. He was being playful, I loved playful Damon, he was so carefree and sweet. I didn't see that much, not since we were doing the whole secretive thing, it put him on edge and always made the sex that more urgent. Damon sat up and pushed his pants down quickly revealing himself, I took my bottom lip in between my teeth when he laid himself down on top of me again. I loved having his whole weight bared down on top of me. My mouth was against his neck and my fingers dug into his shirt. He quickly pushed down my pants just enough before he filled me. That moment always almost had me at the edge, it was so intense and well, fulfilling. His forehead was against mine when he started to move back and forth. We kept our eyes locked on each others. I hated closing my eyes, not being able to see him and see what he was thinking. That's how we read one another, I gave away so much through my eyes so it wasn't a challenge for him, but for me to figure out what he was thinking was so much more difficult.

Time seemed to stand still, it felt like we were the only two in the world as our bodies collided, no other sound penetrated me other than the quick breathing coming from Damon's lips. I could already feel myself on the brink, it never took me long.

"Oh my god!" The world started up again and I found myself being covered by a blanket by Damon. I pushed myself up from the couch to see aunt Jenna scrambling at the doorway trying to gather her bags of groceries. I looked to Damon who was already pulling up his pants, how in the world did he do things so quickly, I may never figure that out. I dressed quickly and stood awkwardly with Damon.

"I should get out of here, I'll text you," He kisses me on the forehead and leaves from the back door, probably a good idea. I want to go and help her but I'm not sure how she's feeling right about now.

She stands and looks around the room, anywhere but me.

"Elena, hi," She walks right past me into the kitchen, obviously she is in some kind of shock.

"Jenna, I'm sorry," I'm not sure where to go with this, I guess I should tell her the whole story about how I'm sleeping with my employer. So that's what I did, strangely she handled it well.

"Do you think that's a good idea? You are sleeping with your boss, isn't that against the law or something," Jenna sat across from me at the dining room table, the initial shock was gone, now it was just a series of questions.

"Well I don't think that applies to this situation since we aren't really in a business or anything," I wasn't sure how to answer that question. Jenna smiled and relaxed which was a good sign from what she had seen.

"Damon Salvatore, I didn't get a very good look at him, only his butt,"

"Jenna!"

"What! I'm sorry I walked in the house to you guys in the living room," I couldn't exactly tell her that Damon was getting antsy just staying in my room.

"I just want to make sure you're doing the right thing is all," I smiled back thinking about that moment that aunt Jenna and I had shared. It was just one less person that we had to hide this from.

I didn't really want to go back to cleaning tomorrow. Every nerve ending in my body becomes alive when I see him, I just want to cling to him and never let him go. It's going to be difficult to do that with Stefan in the house.

I got ready for bed that night knowing what I had to deal with in the morning. I crawled into bed, closed my eyes and waited for sleep to take over.

"Ready for tomorrow?" I jolted slightly seeing Damon laying in front of me.

"How in the hell do you keep doing that Damon? You just show up randomly, I don't even hear you," I grins and avoids that question like usual, instead he kisses me tenderly on the mouth distracting me from my thoughts.

"No I'm not ready for tomorrow, I don't want to face your brother, he kind of has the face of a lost puppy and once we tell him I know that look is going to be even more sad and possibly permanent," Damon's finger is trailing up and down the side of my body in a way that sends chills down my spine. "Stop it," I take hold of his hand and gaze at him sternly.

"Stop what?" He gives me that look, the look that makes my knees go weak.

"You know what, stop trying to distract me, I'm tired," I turn away from him and pull the covers up to my face. I feel him scoot closer to me so that his chest is pressed against my back. Damon snakes his arm under me and around my waist. I continue to ignore him and shut my eyes knowing very well that that's not going to stop him.

"Stop ignoring me Elena, I know exactly what I do to you, I can hear your heart beat from here," His hand slides from my stomach down to where my panties are. I turn abruptly and shove him down on the bed. I don't stop there, I push myself up so now I am astride him. He takes hold of my hips and moves me back and forth. Even being on top he still has complete control over me.

"Damon, we can't, not tonight. I need sleep so that I can get up early and come work for you," He doesn't stop moving me back and forth, the friction and heat are building and it's making it difficult to want to fight him.

"What are we telling Stefan," I catch him off guard with my question and thankfully he stops his movements, but I don't climb off him, I like sitting up here, it gives me some kind of power. He sighs heavily and removes me from on top of him. He puts me back under the covers and has me turned towards him while he lays on his side.

"I don't know, I figured that we would just play it by ear, because you know he's going to approach you and ask to do something again," Damon knew his brother more than I did, but from the way he acted that night we watched movies, his intentions were clear, he was looking for something to happen between us.

"What are we Damon?" That's one question that I was dreading asking. I had no idea what exactly I meant to him, and I wasn't even sure what it was that I felt about him. The air between us seemed to thicken and grow heavy, heavy with uncertainty. We hadn't really talked about us, all we had done was exchange cell phone numbers and rolled around in bed. A lot.

Damon seemed hesitant to answer the question. I wasn't expecting him to say anything like love, but I was hoping for some kind of feeling of affection, aside from my body.

"I don't know Elena," His answer was deflating and made my chest ache a little.

"What am I to you? Just something to occupy you're time," I felt a little hurt, did he think I was just some object.

"Of course not Elena," He sat up in bed and put his head in his hands. "I've never had this before," He mumbles quietly. I sit up next to him, I want answers, I want him to talk to me about his past, to open up to me and let me in.

"I'm not just using you Elena, I could never do that to you," He casts his gaze towards me, he looks hurt and innocent. I've never seen him like this before. He looks so young. I place my hand on his back and scoot closer. He's obviously confused on how he feels.

"I'm trying to figure out how I feel Elena," He looks as if he could cry right now. "I'm sorry I can't give you the answer that you're looking for right now, but I want you to know that I'm not going anywhere, you mean something to me, I just need to figure out what," He's asking me to trust him, to have hope. I can sense the risk in this, just because I don't know him very well. But something is telling me that I can trust him, that he's not just going to up and run. I pull him close to me with one arm wrapped around him and my head resting on his arm.

"I understand, Damon," I don't feel the need to say anything more, he doesn't say anything more he just allows me to hold him.

It feels like a good 15 minutes that we sit there like that before he gets up to leave.

"You can stay the night, you are always welcome to do so Damon," I hope he can't sense the desperation in what I've said, I don't really want him to know how badly I want him to sleep next to me. He turns to me, that hurt look still present on his face. He approaches my side of the bed and leans in to kiss my forehead.

"Soon," He's still trying to figure out his feelings and I get that, but I can't help but shake the loneliness I feel when he leaves.

**A/N: I know this one is a little shorter than all the others, but I wanted to let you guys know that I haven't forgotten you! I've just been overloaded with school work, I've got great plans for this story! Thank you all for your support and have a lovely day :) **


End file.
